Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control device for displaying by predetermined data units.
Related Art
Pickup devices for displaying an image picked up by an image sensor on a liquid crystal display have been known in the art, and techniques have been developed to prevent delaying an image to be displayed on a liquid crystal display relative to the actual subject. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243615 has disclosed a technique for reading and displaying an image signal on a liquid crystal display before writing the image signal of one frame on a VRAM has ended in an image-capturing device having a VRAM for recording an image signal for one frame. Specifically, a configuration is described in which the imaging cycle required for an image sensor to record one frame of an image signal is the same as the reproduction cycle for displaying one frame of an image on a liquid crystal display, and the reproduction cycle is started at a timing that is delayed from the start of the imaging cycle for each frame by a factor of a phase difference ΔT.